A conventional bearing is hit to push the bearing into a machine or a workpiece, but such a fixing manner exerts a hitting force on the bearing unevenly.
TW Patent No. 1294813 disclosed a conventional holding tool for fixing bearings containing a rotary bar, and the rotary bar includes a connecting shaft extending outwardly from one end thereof, wherein the connecting shaft has a coupling orifice defined thereon. The conventional holding tool also contains at least one pressing block of various diameters which is fitted with the rotary bar, wherein each pressing block has a through hole defined on a central position thereof, a first contacting portion, a first forcing rim, a second contacting portion, and a second forcing rim. The conventional holding tool further contains a connector for connecting with the rotary bar. Thereby, the first contacting portion, the first forcing rim, the second contacting portion, and the second forcing rim of each pressing block abut against an inner wall and a top end of the bearing to balance a hitting force on the bearing, such that the bearing is fixed in the coupling orifice of the connecting shaft. Moreover, the at least one pressing block has different diameters to match with bearings of various sizes.
Nevertheless, a specific diameter of each pressing block cooperates with a bearing of a same diameter as that of each pressing block, thus fixing the bearings of various sizes troublesomely as applying the at least one pressing block of different diameters.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages.